dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Missing Child
You can pay her 500 silver too, I didn't check how it effect her differently then 100, but I suppose the amount of approval change differs per amount.--Mytharox 23:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) "If you decide to pay her more than enough for her grandfathers sword, it is said that she uses the small fortune to open a foundry in Redcliffe. She becomes wealthy, respected, and meets Bann Teagan at court by chance. She marries him" from Kaitlyn's page. I never asked about the sword, but when she mentioned about going to the orphanage, I gave her 100 silver to make it to Denerim, I'll see how this works out. --Galith 22:53, December 5, 2009 (UTC) The information about "Persuade/Intimidate Fail" isn't accurate. At least, not on the Xbox. If you can't get Bevin to mention the sword, it does not come up as an option when you return to the Chantry to speak with Kaitlyn. You must have a high enough Coercion skill in order to get this weapon!-- 06:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Same thing in the PC version, using a character with no Coercion skill. No sword option. FlexmasterFoo 00:13, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Also confirmed on the ps3 version, warden with 1 coercion, 22 cunning and 26 strength. No way to get it.Vornek 01:02, July 23, 2010 the best course of action is to keep the sword and pay her the highest amount you can if you do she marry bann teagan making red cliff happy. User:AlbinoBlackLamb Approval I gave the sword back to her after the battle, and got more approval than the +1 from Leliana and Wynne. (I got +4 from one of them and +2 from Alistair.) Can anyone else confirm this? I got +4 from Leliana but only +1 from Alistair. Could be because I took the first line about the orphanage before giving her the sword. Quorwyf (talk) 13:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) I selected the option of telling her I'd give it back, got a +1 from Wynne and Leliana and nothing from Alistair. Unless the boost only comes after the battle, this option doesn't garner anything from Alistair. I also didn't get anything from Alistair for saying I'd return the sword. I've tried everything and just can't get the option of giving the sword back to the family. The whazzername girl just talks about going to squat with their family in the city and fusses about how grateful she is and says goodbye. No dialogue option after that. I sure would have appriciated the +attitude for Alistair, as he is close to getting the second constitution bonus. I'll take that over the quite lame sword anytime. Before the battle I gave them 100 silver. Does that have effect on it? A Few Notes -You can pickpocket Bevin to get the key to the chest and retrieve the sword. Not sure if/how this affects the epilogue, as I haven't finished that play through yet. -If you 'return' the sword, the item actually stays in your inventory. Pvpgirl 08:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) You cannot pickpocket Bevin for the key in the unmodded game. The key is added to Bevin in the "Improved Atmosphere" mod. Qwinn (talk) 07:43, March 14, 2017 (UTC) I'm a mage.. I could use that to intimidate him into telling me what he was doing. *If I didn't mention the sword, or if I said I would return it after the battle, I got +1 for Leliana and nothing for Alistair. *If I paid nothing, -4 for Leliana and -3 for Alistair *If I paid 100, I got +3 for Leliana and -3 for Alistair :Being a mage isn't relevant. It depends on your coercion skill level and cunning/strength points. See the Coercion page for how it works. Cunning contributes to persuade, and strength to intimidate. Maybe if you are an Arcane Warrior you can use the Magic attribute in place of strength? ::Hmm, not sure if it works like that. I am playing AW and i just did this quest, and i chose to intimidate ("I'm a powerful mage..." or what not) and it worked, even though i didn't have combat magic on. I also remember doing that years ago with a non AW mage and i think it worked as well. It would also seem logical that this kind of intimidation uses magic instead of strength. I mean, why else would a mage (lowest strength) get a intimidate option, that actually is about magic, if that choice is bound to fail anyway. I Also browsed internet and found more people having same experience of never failing intimidation. link: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/920668-dragon-age.../52895389 (talk) 04:28, August 24, 2012 (UTC) I insisted she take the sword back after the battle, and got +4 for Leliana and +1 for Alistair. She talks about wagons then so I guess that means she leaves for Denerim without you needing to pay her. Yeryry 13:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :You do realise that the spoken lines are hobbled together as a response to your replies/questions. "Wagons are leaving" is just a generic response, which she probably says most of the time to end the conversation. You only get approval points once you actually start on a subject. So if you start asking her about the orphanage, then give a negative reply, your approval might change in the group. If you never ask, it won't change. Approval and Page Messiness Man, for being a sidequest, this quest has a lot of approval pitfalls. There are so many dialogue options and it seems the results vary depending on whether or not you are romancing anyone in the party. I started to try to tackle a clean-up with a few edits but I just don't know how to organize it so I'll post my approval changes in the hopes that someone with more of an eye to formatting might want to try it. The Kiss As a male PC, requesting a kiss from Kaitlyn gets no approval/disapproval from Sten, Alistair, Leliana (at neutral) or Morrigan (at neutral). Saying a smile is good enough, Morrigan disapproves (-3), Sten, Leliana (neutral) and Alistair 0. Saying you were joking, with Leliana (neutral) is +1, Sten, Morrigan (neutral) and Alistair 0. If you mentioned the sword first, the option to choose a kiss still comes up but the +1 you'd have gotten from Leliana by choosing the joking option does not offset any disapproval/approval from the sword dialogue (at least at neutral, Leliana may still very well give -10 for the kiss if being romanced). So, if you chose to underpay for the sword (for example), you'd still get -2 from Leliana even if you said you were joking about the kiss (it wouldn't raise it to -1). Not mentioning the Sword Just telling Bevin and Kaitlyn to stay safe gets +1 from Leliana. Sten, Morrigan and Alistair 0. The Sword (pre-battle) Here's where it gets tricky.Either of the two choices regarding payment pre-battle (choice #1 or #2) result in the same 5 choices with how much will be paid and Kaitlyn saying she can't accept your money. And yes, if you have Morrigan in your group, the approvals change. 6''. "'No? Good." ''If Sten is in your group, he will insist on paying 100 silver, and receive (-10) from him. Alistair (+2), Leliana (+1). If Morrigan is in your group, she approves (+2), Alistair will disapprove (-1) and Leliana will disapprove (-4). 5. ''"Very well. Thank you for the gift." Same as option #6. 4. "15 silver." Sten (-3), Alistair (+2), Leliana (-2), Morrigan (0). 3. "50 silver." Same as option #4. 2. "100 silver." Sten (+2), Alistair (+2), Leliana (+3), Morrigan (-3) 1. "500 silver." Sten (0), Alistair (+2), Leliana (+5), Morrigan (-5) Choice #3 (I'll return it after the battle), +1 from Leliana, Alistair and Sten (0). Choice #4 (No, the sword won't go to waste), with Sten or Alistair in your party, forces you into the payment scenario above. If Alistair and Morrigan are in your group, and you choose afterwards #6 or #5 you will instead receive (-6) from Alistair instead of (-1) if you had chosen to pay from the start. All other options, even the highest paying one, still results in (-3) from Alistair (he apparently doesn't like telling you you have to pay for it). Fritti Tailchaser 00:06, February 26, 2010 (UTC) persude/intimidate fail I failed to persuade/intimidate the child and when I went to talk to Kaitlyn at the church there was no dialog option to mention the sword. Anyone else have this problem? :It's not a problem it's a "feature" ;-) . That is, I believe it is meant to be that way. Epilogue Queries So, unlike all the various approval ratings that this page seems concerned with, I'm primarily interested in what choices affect the Epilogue, which are only vaguely referenced on this page. *Choice 1: It is said that if you give Kaitlyn money (whether by donation or to 'purchase' the sword), she'll go to Denerim and wind up meeting Bann Teagan and eventually marrying him...but how much money is required to do this? - there are 3+ choices concerning coin, but nothing certain is mentioned. Will any amount work? What about the supposed forge; is it involved? - if so, does it abide by some minimum requirement as well? *Choice 2: It is also said that if you give back the sword, Bevin grows up to become a great adventurer...but there's only one option to give the sword back, and it's implied within that choice that they will sell it...likely on their way to Denerim, as they're leaving for the city anyways. So...both endings could theoretically still happen at this point, and them actually keeping the sword for the boys future adventures seems very unlikely. Then there's the bug with the sword - if you 'give it back', but still find it in your inventory, will the Epilogue trigger the way it's supposed to...? *Choice 3? - is it possible to trigger both? If the sword isn't referenced, you could just donate the money...so it should be feasible, eh? Dsurian 23:56, February 25, 2015 (UTC) *1) You must donate 5 gold, and that alone is sufficient, to get the Denerim epilogue. It doesn't matter if it was payment for the sword or freely given. *2) The bug with the sword does not affect the Bevin epilogue. If you choose the dialogue option to give the sword back, you will get that epilogue. *3) You cannot trigger both epilogues. You can't freely donate money to her without the sword involved, or return the sword to her, until after the battle. In either case she leaves immediately, so whichever you choose to do first, you never get a chance to do the second. Qwinn (talk) 07:50, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Talking to Bevin Maybe this only goes when you pick up the quest from Kaitlyn or it's tied to something else, but I was able to talk Bevin into giving me the key without using a single Persuade/Intimidate check, only the standard dialogue options. -- (talk) 09:30, September 10, 2017 (UTC)